


Between his angel and his baby

by theArcane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Banter, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Car Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, POV Dean Winchester, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Dean is busy repairing his car, but Castiel does not let him work in peace.OrCastiel is jealous of how much time Dean spends to his car and tries to get his attention in a different way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Between his angel and his baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about cars, but I trued my best so please don't pay attention to the details lol

Dean was tired and sweaty. He has been at it all day but the car refused to changed it's mind. Something has been up with it since yesterday- producing this weird noise every time he tried to start it. So he had spent his whole morning in this garage, trying to fix it, but to no avail. Sammy had come in once or twice, asking him to take it to a mechanic, but Dean would be damned if he let another man touch it. Matter of fact, he _had_ been damned once, and he will take that over trusting his baby into another man's hands any day. 

Dean sighed to himself and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. He leaned on the impala's engine, studying it, wondering where he went wrong, when suddenly there was a ruffle of wings behind him. Dean had heard it so many times, he was hardly fazed by it. 

"Not now." He said without looking back. 

"I am sorry." Cas' voice fell in his ear, low and demanding. "Am I interrupting something?" 

"Yes." Dean said, hardly paying attention to the angel standing too close to him. His mind was still fixated on the engine. "I have to fix her." 

"Your mistress comes first, of course." 

"Good. Give me a few hours and return later when I am free." 

"Oh I am not here to disturb you, Dean. I will just watch you quietly." 

Dean couldn't help but smile a little at that. "You never fail to creep me out." 

Cas' hand snaked through his stomach making the other man hitch his breath. "So what's the problem with your girl today?" 

"I don't know, she keeps making this weird noise." 

"And what do you think is causing that?" Cas whispered, fingers caressing Dean's waist. 

"Could be the main component's burnt or-" Dean grabbed some wires, examining them."-could be short circuiting.Sammy says I need to-" Dean stopped talking when he felt fingers playing with the band of his jeans. 

"What was Sammy saying?" Cas asked in his most innocent voice. 

The last thing Dean wanted to do was talk about his little brother when his boyfriend's hands were so dangerously close to his groin. "He said I should go to a mechanic." 

"Then why didn't you?" The button popped off and the angel's fingers slipped inside. 

Dean was already frustrated and out of patience for this, but then again, he wasn't going to let go of a perfect opportunity for getting a handjob. "You know how I hate it whenever someone lays a hand on things that are _mine_." He growled. _Two can play this game._

"That would explain your irrational jealousy when you saw that waitress flirting with me last week." 

Dean scoffed. " _Jealous? Me?_ You are allowed to flirt with whoever you want babe." 

"I am glad we got that cleared up." His knuckles stroked Dean's underwear. "Because let me tell you, I am very popular." 

"No way you got more people flirting with you than I got with me." 

"Oh really? Why is that Dean?" Cas took a step closer, closing any space left between them.

"Because I am-" He gasped as the angel's hand finally moved inside his underwear and touched his half hard dick. "I am _obviously_ hotter than you." 

"Is that so?" The hand moved up and down the whole length. 

"Yes." Dean blurted, trying it very hard to focus. 

"I don't disagree." Cas said, planting a soft kiss on the hunter's neck. 

Oddly, Dean found the little kiss more erotic than the hand on his dick. He couldn't help but let out a small moan. 

"I am so sorry, Dean. I hope I am not disturbing you?" The hand was relentless now, refusing to give Dean a break. 

" _What?_ No.." Dean cleared his throat, trying to focus on the engine in front of him. "I barely noticed you standing here." 

"Good. You know how I never want to come between you and this.. _rusty_ car of yours." 

He knew that the little brat was doing this to rile him up. Usually Dean would've landed a punch on anyone who call his car _rusty_ , but right now he was too much at the angel's mercy to make any move.

"You are not.." Dean's whole body was vibrating with Castiel's hand moving so fast. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning again. " _interrupting_ anything." 

Cas jerked his own hips forward to make Dean feel his own erection. Dean almost lost his balance, but Cas' other hand grabbed the hunter's hips to keep him from stumbling forward. "After you are done here, I want to take you to that new cafe downtown." 

Dean could feel his legs shaking. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep standing. If he was not pressed between his car and his angel, he would've fallen to his knees right now. "I would like to go there." 

"And then we can see who gets hit on more."

"I thought we agreed-" He let out a moan as his hand gained pace. "That I was prettier."

" _We_ agreed. Not the rest of the world." How Cas manages to remain unfazed while Dean was always reduced to a shaking and trembling mess like this, always fumbled Dean. It was one of the cons of dating an angel. _Perks actually, but he would never admit that to his boyfriend._

"Cas, please." Dean moaned, not being able to keep up the pretense any longer. 

"Please what, Dean?" He nibbled the taller man's ear.

"I am so close." 

"Am I creating a distraction? I can step away if you want." The hand stopped and Dean grunted. 

"No, please." He grabbed Cas' wrist to gesture him to keep going. "Don't stop, _please_." He didn't like begging in front of anyone, but Cas often left him no other option. _Why were all angels such dicks?_

"As you say, babe." Cas grabbed Dean's hair to turn his face around and kissed him hard on the lips, as his hand picked up the pace again. His other hand reached under Dean's shirt and rubbed a nipple. 

The _hands_ , the _lips_ , it was all too much for Dean. His knees trembled as he finally let go and was soon coming all over his own car. He was so deep in pleasure, he didn't even worry about what new problems he would be causing the poor thing by spraying it with his semen. 

When it was over, Cas spun him around and they kissed again. Regardless of how composed his voice was during the whole ordeal, when Dean looked at his face, he realized that the angel was as affected by Dean as Dean was by him. His cheeks were deeply flushed and his pupils dilated. His chest was heaving up and down. His pants were still strained tight. 

"Let me take care of that." Dean said, dropping to his knees. He reached for his zipper, but Cas held his wrist to stop him. 

"First let me take care of that." He said, pointing to the Impala. "I think I may have damaged it even more." 

"Can't believe you made me do this." Dean got up to inspect his car. "You really hate my mistress, don't you?" 

"You have no idea." Cas smiled as his eyes glowed. The next moment, the engine was sparkling clean, cleaner than Dean had ever seen it before. 

Dean immediately opened the door to step inside and put the key in ignition. He started it and there it was- running perfectly again. No weird noises. 

"I fucking love you." He blurted after stepping out.

Cas sighed. "I can't tell if you are talking to me or the car." 

Dean grabbed his waist, pulling the angel closer to him and kissed him, his tongue slipping inside in an instant. 

When they pulled apart, Dean was panting. "Does that answer your question?" 

"No." Cas said in his monotonous voice. He gently pushed Dean down to his knees and opened his own zipper. "But _this_ will." 

Dean gave him a smirk as he got down to work, not wasting a second. After all, he had to show his angel how much he loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it ^_^


End file.
